the_disney_afternoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkest Night
Darkwing Duck: The Darkest Night is a Golden Look-Look Book that was published in 1991 by Golden Books. The book was written by Andrew Hefler and illustrated by Don Williams and Jim Story. Summary The story begins at Max's Diner in which the owner Max thinks Darkwing Duck has just shown up. "Darkwing", actually an impostor, decides to rob the place. Various other crimes happen during that time in the night (including destroying a hot dog stand) in which it's said that Darkwing would do all those robberies and making people think he's gone bad. The next morning, Launchpad gives Drake Mallard a letter, saying that S.H.U.S.H. wants to see Darkwing, and during that time, Drake calls Launchpad his "lowly assistant". When Darkwing arrives at S.H.U.S.H. headquarters, he is grabbed by Vladimir Gryzlikoff and escorted to J. Gander Hooter's office. Hooter feels ashamed at Darkwing for committing twelve different crimes last night, even showing him the paper's headline. Darkwing escapes before he can be arrested. Night rolls around, and Darkwing finds one of his impostors. The impostor thinks it's another impostor, so he tells the real Darkwing to help him. But Darkwing reveals himself to the impostor, who is so shocked that he starts to run, but ends up getting knocked out after tripping on a can of spray paint. Just as he's about to arrest the impostor, Darkwing notices another impostor carrying a handful of apples, and wonders just how many false Darkwings there are. He then comes across a whole group of them and, pretending to be one of them, boards the train they're taking. The train leads to the edge of St. Canard, in which the false Darkwings are led to a building. There are twelve money bags in front of a desk, at which the mastermind behind the crime spree is revealed - Taurus Bulba. Bulba is about to pay the impostors for their help in his plan to ruin Darkwing's reputation when suddenly, someone opens the train door. It turns out to be the impostor whom Darkwing encountered in the alley. When the impostor tells everyone on board that he met up with the real Darkwing, Bulba grows suspicious and eventually finds the real Darkwing amongst the crowd. Just as Bulba and the impostors are about to gang up on Darkwing, Launchpad suddenly crashes into the roof in the Thunderquack, leading the impostors and Bulba to jump out the window to escape. Launchpad and the real Darkwing try to go after the crooks, but since the Thunderquack has broken down, they pursue them on foot. The police have successfully managed to capture the twelve impostors, but one of them grabs Darkwing (presuming him to be a thirteenth impostor) and is about to send him to jail with the others. At this point, Hooter appears on the scene and distinguishes the true Darkwing from the false ones. Although the fakers are arrested, Taurus Bulba has escaped by jumping into the river. Hooter wants to know if Darkwing will ever capture Bulba, but Darkwing walks away with Launchpad, not responding to Hooter's question. While Darkwing and Launchpad are walking off, Darkwing decides to let Launchpad be his partner. Trivia * This book incorrectly states Taurus Bulba to be the leader of F.O.W.L. * Although Gryzlikoff appears in the pictures, he is not referred to by name in the text. Category:Books